David vs Goliath
by Prince Gray
Summary: Keiku Reishu just finished in the Top 8 at the Ever Grande Conference and Tyler, the winner of the Sinnoh League and Unova League finalist does not have very pleasant comments about the trainers who competed in this league. The sensational rookie challenges the established champion to a battle. Will he win? OC vs OC fic Please read the A/N at the beginning for more info. One-shot


_A/N- This is only a one-shot story featuring Tyler from thatguy331's fanfic V Generation and K.R. from my story Sky High Battles, so you could essentially say its a V Generation-Sky High crossover. Anyway this story contains team spoilers from my fic (which desperately needs to be updated). I wanted to write this to get myself back into the writing mood and because I haven't written in over a month and some change. Our character might not battle in VStriker's story Tournament of Champions, so they will have a full battle here. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

K.R. finish stretching as the Hoenn sun rose into the Horizon. The Ever Grande Conference just ended a few days ago and he managed to finish in the Top 8. He was the first rookie in half a decade to get to the Quarterfinals. He picked some moderate fame during the tournament as the Rookie Sensation. Nonetheless, he had a long ways to go before he would get to the Champions' League. He then saw the small wolf-like pokemon trot towards him. "Hey there Poochyena, you slept well?"

"Arf." the Bite pokemon barked in response

After breakfast, K.R. relaxed for about an hour as he left his cabin at the Trainers' Village. He went to the front desk, checked out of his room and was planning on boarding a ship back to Kanto before deciding on where his next journey would be at. He retrieved his pokeballs from the Pokemon Center and was going to be on his way. He planned to buy a ticket at the harbor a few hours from now. He decided to hang around by the small practice stadium where other trainers were having battles at. K.R and Poochyena sat in the bleachers as they watched a Flaafy and a Skiploom collided into each other.

"Tyler, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Trisha yelled as she hurried to catch up to the young trainer. "This league was a bit of a snoozefest. I would have easily won if I had entered in it myself."

"I don't know, the guys who finished in the Top 8 looked pretty tough. That rookie trainer who made it in the Top 8 was pretty good too."

"Only you would be impressed by a Cinderella story." Tyler scoffed

Trisha rolled her eyes as they returned the key to their cabin. Tyler and Trisha were invited to the Ever Grande Conference and watched the entire competition in a luxury box. Tyler did not enter League because he had competed in the Unova League a few months prior to this event and obviously did not have time nor was willing to collect Hoenn badges. They planned on returning to Sinnoh that evening and were going to buy their tickets a little later from now.

"I figure we can kill some time by watching some battles." Tyler said, putting his hands in his pocket and walking towards the small stadium. As they battle ended with Flaafy as the winner, Tyler and Trisha found seats in the bleachers a few feet away from K.R. The next battle got underway as a Noctowl and a Ursaring were going at it. "I've seen better battles at a Trainers' School." he said condescendingly

K.R. hearing this, glared at Tyler but shrugged it off. He continued observing the battle, when Tyler spoke once more. "None of these trainers are worth watching." As he got up and began to walk away, something within K.R. caused him to stand up.

"Who do you think you are judging who is and isn't worth watching?" He said sternly

Tyler and Trisha both turned to look at him. "I think I have more than enough right to judge whoever I want."

"Regardless of your opinion, I still say you have no right to call people weak." K.R. said flatly

"You must not know who I am."

"I could honestly care less." K.R. said crossing his arms

Tyler did not say anything. At this point, the battle between Noctowl and Ursaring stopped and everybody were looking at the two boys glaring daggers at each other.

"It's the Sinnoh League champion and the Unova League finalist Tyler!" one bystander shouted

"It is Tyler and his girlfriend!"

"HEY!" Trisha yelled

"It looks like he and the Rookie Sensation are getting into it!"

"He and the rookie are going to fight!" Another person shouted

K.R. turned towards the crowd and smirked. Sure, he lost in the Quarterfinals but he was eager to battle again. This could be fun.

"Tyler, I challenge you to a battle!" K.R. boomed with confidence

"And why should I accept?" Tyler asked

"It's simple. You said nobody here was a worthy opponent in your eyes, so why not battle one that is. I'm the first rookie trainer to make the Top 8 in five years, so this would be a good opportunity for you."

"This was a weak league. You would have been lucky to make the Top 32 in Sinnoh." Tyler said flatly

"Oh, so you're afraid to lose?" K.R. said, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Tyler did not say or react. He looked at Trisha and then at K.R. "We use 3 pokemon each."

K.R. shook his head. "No, we have a Full Battle."

A wave of gasps and whispers echoed from the crowd. "Fine." Tyler said as they made their way onto the battlefield.

"If you don't mind, I will referee." Trisha said to where both boys nodded in response. The electronic board above Trish activated and showed pictures of both trainers with six pokeballs next to them. There were also symbols representing water, grass, turf and rocks, K.R. figured that the battlefield was interchangible.

"All right, this will be a full 6 on 6 battle between Keiku Reishu from Celadon Park, suburb of Celadon City and Tyler from an unmarked location in Sinnoh! Both trainers are allowed to substitute pokemon freely. The first trainer who has all 6 pokemon unable to battle loses.

Both trainers stood on opposite sides of the battlefield as the platforms raised up a few feet over the battlefield. The starting battlefield was the rocky one. Mounds of brown boulders in multiple sizes were in various places.

"Begin!" Trisha shouted

"Gon, you're up first!" Tyler shouted flinging his pokeball

"Munchlax!" The pudgy green pokemon shouted

"All right, Virbrava I choose you!" K.R. shouted throwing a pokeball

"Brav!" Vibrava floated in the air, the sound waves could be seen vibrating from its wings.

"I got the first move, Gon use _**Brick Break**_!"

"Munchlax!" Gon shouted as his fist glowe with a white light and charged at Vibrava.

"Vibrava, dodge!" K.R. shouted

The Vibration pokemon quickly dodged in a flash and reappeared behind Gon. "Gon, behind you!" Tyler shouted

Gon turned around and began smashing the ground with multiple Brick Breaks, sending rock shards everywhere. On instinct, Vibrava dodged the shards flying at him with its mass speed. "Vibrava is too fast to get hit by your Munchlax's attacks." K.R. said

"Speed isn't everything, Gon use _**Brick Break **_again!"

Gon leapt its heavy weight into the air and slammed its glowing fist on to another boulder, sending more chunks flying. "Vibrava _**Dig**_!" K.R. yelled as the dragonfly-like pokemon tunneled its way under ground. Vibrava reappeared from under Gon, sending him flying. Vibrava tunneled back underground and reappeared and tunneled under ground once more, making various holes into the ground. Gon was confused and was trying its best to uncover the Vibration pokemon.

"Gon! Calm Down and you will get a tasty surprise later on!" Tyler called out as the Big Eater pokemon stopped in its tracks and turned towards his trainer.

"Now that I have your attention, use _**Odor Sleuth **_and focus on Vibrava."

A white orb of energy formed in Gon's mouth as it shot up and went into a nearby hole. White sparks cackled around the battlefield. As Gon opened its eyes and was re-focused.

"Damn, you figured out where Vibrava was!" K.R. exclaimed

"Gon, use _**Zen Headbutt **_in the hole you found Vibrava in!"

Gon ran as it became encased in the blue aura as it charged into a hole and knocked Vibrava out of its hiding spot. Vibrava tumbled on the rocky ground. "Vibrava, can you keep going?" K.R. asked

"Brava." Vibrava said as it hovered in mid-air.

"All right great."

"Gon, don't let up! Use _**Rock Slide **_then get up close with _**Brick Break**_!"

Gon lifted up his arms as large stoned formed over Vibrava, causing them to rain upon him. Vibrava avoided the rocks and took fight in the air but then saw Gon in coming with its glowing fist once more.

"Vibrava, use _**Protect**_!"

A green barrier glowed around Vibrava's body as Gon crashed to the ground from impact. _"I see now, Rock Slide was merely a distraction while it bought time for his Munchlax to get close enough to use the rocks as a platform so it could use Brick break in midair."_

"Time to finish this battle! Vibrava use _**Draco Meteor**_!"

Vibrava lifted its head towards the sky as a glowing orb of golden light shot into the sky. The ball split into multiple meteors and collided onto the battlefied. "Gon, get out of there!" Tyler shouted but the Big Eater pokemon was too slow and Draco Meteor was too powerful as one of the falling meteors sent him flying into a large rock.

"Munch." Gon said weakly with swirls in his eyes.

"Munchlax is unable to battle, Vibrava is the winner!" Trisha shouted.

"Good job Vibrava!"

"Brava."

"Gon, return! Very nice job, you're developing nicely." Tyler said as he put the pokeball away

"Gon is my weakest pokemon and your Vibrava needed to use its' strongest attack in order to win. "

"I already told you not to underestimate me just because I'm a rookie." K.R. said

"Vibrava, can you still keep going?"

"Brava."

* * *

"Mech, you're up next!" Tyler chanted as his next pokeball was tossed onto the field. A jet white light shot out as a large golem pokemon emerged onto the battlefied.

"GOLURK!" it boomed, causing audience members to jump in surprise.

"Vibrava, use Dig!" K.R. commanded

Vibrava tunneled under ground through one of the many holes still present on the rocky terrain.

"You shouldn't have done that! Mech, use _**Earthquake**_!"

Mech began jumping up in down, pressing its colossal weight onto the arena. Massive seismic waves flowed, destroying large chunks of the ground and sending Vibrava into the air. The massive damage taken from the Earthquake doubled in power due to its underground satus. The tremors subsided and Vibrava was out cold.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, Golurk is the winner!"

The picture repsenting Vibrava on the large Video Screen dimmed. K.R. recalled Vibrava and thought of his next choice. Suddenly the battlefield selecter randomly shifted and stopped on the grass symbol. The damaged rock field shifted and formed into a grassy field. Tall grass stopped at about knee-length and the lush green plants gently swayed in the light wind. K.R. removed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air.

"Breloom! Stand by for battle!" K.R. yelled as a jet of white light shot out of the pokeball.

"Breloooom!" Breloom yelled

The mushroom pokemon paled in size to the massive golem. Breloom began swinging its claws in rapid succession as a way to show it was't intimidated by size difference.

"I'll get the first move, Breloom _**Mach Punch**_!"

Breloom quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Mech, it front red claw began glowing white as its arm stretched and collided with Mech only to go through it and crashed on the ground.

"Mech is a ghost type. Fighting type moves aren't going to work! Mech, use _**Thunderbolt**_!"

Mech began rotating its heavy arms as a lord bolt of yellow lighting emerged from its body and shocked Breloom to its core. "Breloom hang in there!" K.R. yelled

Breloom struggled to get up, he took heavy damage from Mech's thunderbolt and was completely vulnerable.

"Mech, _**Fly**_ and end this!" Tyler ordered

Mech's legs were tucked into its body as it jetted itself into the air. "Breloom! Don't take your eyes off of Golurk!"

Breloom nodded and kept looking up at Mech as it was now flying towards it at high speeds. "Breloom, keep your eyes on it, let it get closer then use _**Energy ball**_!"

Mech was now only a few feet away from Breloom as it was blasted with an Energy ball at point blank range. An explosion of dust and smoke kicked up as Golurk collided into the ground, shaking the stadium on impact. The massive golem was knocked out cold.

"Golurk is unable to battle, Breloom is the winner!" Trisha declared

"Mech return!" Tyler growled

"I told you not to underestimate me. Since Golurk is a ground type, a powerful Energy Ball at point blank range was more than enough for a massive hit!" K.R. said confidently

Tyler did not say anything. He simply removed the next pokeball from his belt. This rookie trainer was better than he expected but nonetheless, losing wasn't an option.

* * *

"Fio, assist me in battle!"

A beige fox-like pokemon appeared before Breloom, its' ears and tail seemed to be composed of a tattered leaves. It's large brown eyes stared into Breloom's as the grass swayed around them.

"Breloom, start this off with a_** Mach punch**_!"

Breloom disappeared and reappeared with its fist glowing and punched the Leafeon, sending it flying into a taller patch of grass. "Don't let up Breloom! More _**Mach punch**_!" K.R. shouted in a small dose of excitement. Breloom continued punching the grass fox and sent it tumbling through the grass, sending grass baldes everywhere.

Fio stood up, its body was covered in bruises and scratch from Breloom's physical attacks. Nonetheless, it was more than ready to continue. "Fio, _**Sunny Day**_!"

Fio opened its mouth as a white beam formed in front of its mouth and shot into the sky. The harsh, intense sun shined brightly in the sky. K.R. could feel the sunlight singing his skin.

"Breloom, lets finish this up! Use Mach Punch and give it everything you got!"

Breloom's claw glowed brighter than before as it intended on slamming the finishing blow onto Fio. However, the Leafeon quickly dodged the incoming blow. "No way. _**Mach Punch **_can't miss! Breloom don't let up take Leafeon down!" K.R. shouted

Breloom began chasing Fio through the grass. The height of the grass blades made it hard for the two grass-types to spot each other. Breloom began wildly throwing punches, destroying blades of grass within its range.

"Fio, _**Synthesis**_!"

Fio stood there on all fours as its body glowed a sparkling green, the energy it regained, was causing all of tis wounds to fade away. "I don't think so! Breloom, use _**Toxic **_while they're still trying to recover!"

The Mushroom Pokemon opened its mouth as a stream of gross purple liquid hit Fio directly. Its body glowed a bright purple. "This poison will affect it for the rest of our battle." K.R. said

However, they spoke too soon as the purple sparks cackled around Fio's body but the sparks dissipated and Fio was almost fully healed, about 3/4 of its full strength. "Why didn't the poison work?"

"Fio's special ability is Leaf Guard, Fio is immune to sleep, poison and paralysis while it's sunny. I'm sure you thought you were really doing something when your Breloom was connecting with all of those attacks. Fio, use _**Leaf Blade**_ then follow up with **_Iron Tail_**!"

The glowing Leafeon disappeared in a green blur and began slashing Breloom and the Mushroom pokemon stood his ground. However, Fio was behind him and its tail turned silver, the fox-like pokemon raised its hind legs and slammed its tail onto his back, causing him to fall over.

"Breloom! This isn't over! Get up and use Mach Punch!" K.R. ordered

Breloom began stretching its arms and swinging at Fio repeatedly. However, its speed was too much for Breloom as it kept dodging. _"Damn it. There has to be a way to slow down that Leafeon..."_ K.R. thought to himself

Fio disappeared in a green blur again and surprised Breloom from behind with another Iron Tail, pushing the Mushroom pokemon in the grass again. Breloom got to his feet and was ready to take on more of Fio's assault. Since the weather was still extremely sunny due to Sunny Day and Fio's Leaf Guard canceled out Breloom's ability Effect Spore under these conditions, so any hopes of that activating was out of the question.

"Fio, take off!" Tyler ordered

In a blur, Fio disappeared and reappeared in various parts of the grassy battlefield. It was troublesome for Breloom to keep up on his foe's whereabouts, the Verdant pokemon's speed was amazing.

"_Wait a minute..THAT'S IT!_" K.R. screamed to himself in his head

"Breloom, do as I say and stand there." K.R. said

"Loom."

"Fio, wrap this up with _**Iron** **Tail**_." Tyler commanded dismissively

"Breloom, use _**Low**_** Sweep**!" K.R. shouted immediately

"What?" Tyler gasped

Already in motion, Fio's tail turned metallic once more and used its speed to confront Breloom, it turned to its hind legs to slam its tail onto Breloom. Without another moment to spare, Breloom dropped into the grass and kicked Fio's frontal legs, tipping her over.

"Fio! Get up!"

"Leaf." Fio stood up on her hind legs, she tried to use her speed to dart behind Breloom again, but the wound on her right frontal leg prevented her from using her speed.

"I had to find a way to lower your Leafeon's speed and Low Sweep was the perfect attack for that. If I would have tried it earlier or directly, Leafeon simply would move out of the way with her speed, but I noticed that when she uses Iron tail, she turns around and lifts her hind legs up, which in turn left her front legs at the bottom vulnerable."

"It doesn't matter. Fio, use **_Synthesis_**!"

K.R. looked up and saw that the harsh sunlight faded away and the skies were fair once more. Fio was regaining some of her health back ut at much slower rate. "Breloom, go get her!" K.R. ordered the Mushroom pokemon

"Fio, get out of the way!"

Fio stopped healing and tried her best to evade Breloom, but her decreased speed due to Low Sweep left her speed something to be desired. Breloom jetted through the tall grass as it leaped into the air. "Breloom, _**Mach** **Punch**_!"

Breloom's claw glowed white as it disappeared and reappeared again, punching Fio and sent her crashing into the end of the battlefield.  
Fio was out cold, the swirls in her eyes protruding.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Breloom is the winner!"

"Good job." K.R. said to the victorious mushroom

Tyler recalled Fio to her pokeball and put her away His pride had definitely taken a hit. There was no way in hell that he could possibly lose to a rookie trainer. A rookie who got lucky to finish in the Top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference. He steamrolled Sinnoh, arguably the toughest regional league. He wasn't going to let this rookie...this greenhorn trainer beat him. Enough was enough, it was time to put him in his place.

* * *

The cursors on the video screen chose the water arena is the next battlefield terrain and as a results the grassy field dissappeared as a large pool with numerous platforms floating in the water took form. The pool had to be at least a few dozen feet deep, the next battle was ready to get uderway.

"Breloom, take a break. K.R. said as he recalled Breloom to his pokeball. Already having his next choice in mind, K.R. tossed it on to the platform."

"Beedrill, stand by for battle!"

The light from his pokeball materialized into a large bee with three poisonous stingers. The speed from its rapidly beating wings, my small waves refract on the water's surface.

"Zen-ki, put an end to this!" Tyler yelled as he bounced a pokeball off of the platform. The light materialized into a large blue pokemon that resembled a sea lion with a shell helmet and shell swords.

"SAMUROTT!" it roared, knocking out few plat forms out of the water with its voice alone.

"Beedrill! _**Twineedle**_!"

With its blazing speed, Beedrill charged headfirst at Zen-ki. It manuevered in the air above the water as it tried to aim for a weak spot.

"Zen-ki, block it!" Tyler ordered

Zen-ki placed its arms up as the scabbards blocked the deadly needles and pushed Beedrill back. "Beedrill, don't give-in. **_X-Scissor_**!"

Beedrill's main to stingers glowed as they crossed each other, forming a red X. It charged into Zen0ki head on once more, in response Zen-ki removed one of its shell swords and blocked the incoming attack. With one very mighty push, he send Beedrill crashing into a distant platform.

"Now, show them a _real _** X-Scissor**!"

Zen-ki leaped into the air and this time removed both shell swords. He formed a large when he crossed his blades and slammed into Beedrill with all of its force, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Zen-ki was sitting on a platform adjacent to the one he attacked Beedrill on. His shell swords were already back in their scabbards. Beedrill on the other hand, was out cold.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Samurott is the winner!"

"Beedrill return!"

* * *

"Thanks for the effort, I just need a type advantage! Breloom, I need your help again!"

Breloom emerged from the pokeball and onto the platform. The mushroom pokemon looked somewhat more energized and was well enough to battle. "Breloom, _**Energy Ball**_!"

"Breeeeloooom!" Breloom yelled as it fired the large energy orb from its mouth at the Formidable pokemon. Zen-ki raised its scabbards and absorbed the brunt of the energy ball, but still took some damage.

"Breloom, get closer to Samurott!" K.R. commanded

Breloom began jumping from platform to platform, strategically getting closer to Zen-ki. Surprisingly, Tyler did not tell Zen-ki to move away or to attack Breloom as if he was waiting for something. Breloom continued jumping from various platforms, it then was close enough for K.R. to call his next move.

"Breloom, use _**Toxic**_!"

"_**Night Slash**_!**"**

Breloom began spewing the purple liquid from its mouth, but Zen-ki removed one of his shell swords from its scabbard as it glowed an eerie purple and slashed upwards on Breloom. Toxic sludge hit Zen-ki in the process and in exchange, gave him a direct him on his foe. Breloom hit the neighboring platform face first and was done for.

"Breloom, is unbale to battle. Samurott is the winner!"

K.R. recalled Breloom and thanked him for his earlier victories. "I'm going to need some serious power to take down this Samurott." K.R. said to himself.

* * *

"Walrein, stand by for battle!"

"Waaaaaaalrein!" The walrus boomed as he bared his large tusks. Walrein glared at Zen-ki, as the battle between the full evolved water pokemon was underway.

"Walrein, dive into the water!" K.R. ordered

"You too Zen-ki!"

Both sea mammals went into the water as they swam deep into the pool's depths. Looking into the water, waterproof speakers were plastered all over the walls, so the pokemon could still hear their trainers' voices while submerged.

"Walrein, _**Ice**_** Fang**!"

Walrein's tusks glowed an icy blue as it charged into Zen-ki and bit on the shoulder.

"Zen-ki, get him off with _**Razor** **Shell**_!"

In a quick swipe, Zen-ki removed one of his shell swords and slashed Walrein, knocking the walrus a few feet back. Zen-ki's body then glowed a bright purple as purple sparks crackled around his body.

"Your Samurott is poisoned from my Breloom's Toxic, this battle will be over in no time." K.R. said with confidence

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. It will take a lot more than that to bring him down." Tyler assured his opponent

"Walrein, _**Ice Fang**_ again!"

"Zen-ki, counter with _**Razor** **Shell**_!"

Walrein's tusks glowed in an icy light and Zen-ki removed his shell swords once more as they clashed again. The two powerhouse water pokemon, were engaged in a duel to see whose weapon of choice was superior. Suddenly, both pokemon sprang from the water. Walrein's tusks were clenched around Zen-ki thick neck. At first glance, one would think that Walrein was the victor. That did not turn ut to be the case however, as not one but both of Zen-ki's shell swords slammed into Walrein's back, loosening it's grip and sending the Ice Break pokemon falling onto a platform. Zen-ki landed on all fours onto another platform, small shards of ice were on his neck. Purple sparks cackled around his body as the poison from the Toxic continued to take its toll on the Formidable pokemon.  
Walrein lay its bruised and battered body onto the platform, he struggled to stand tall.

"Walrein, get up! You can win this, stand tall and let's go!"

"Arf! Arf!" Poochyena barked. He happened to be quiet for most of the battle as he sat there next to K.R. watching his teammates in battle. He knew all of the training and struggles he and Walrein been through together ever since Walrein was a Spheal. After pushing itself some more, Walrein stood up as he was still able to fight. K.R. knew he could use Hail and activate Walrein's ability Ice Body, but it would do them little good at this point. Walrein didn't have much more in him and this had to end soon.

Walrein and Zen-Ki stared at each other, Both pokemon were at their limits and had been evenly matched up to this point. It was now the moment for one final clash. "Walrein, with everything you got. Use _**Hyper** **Beam**_!"

Zen-ki, you use _**Hydro Cannon** _at full power!"

Golden energy formed in front of Walrein's mouth as he fired the massive beam forward. In response, Zen-ki opened his mouth and a swirling vortex of water formed into a large blue orb of water and shot forward as well. The two powerful attacks hit each other directly and had each other at a standstill. The Hyper Beam began pressing the orb of water backwards towards Zen-ki. Suddenly, the orb remained on its course and overcame the Hyper Beam and collided into Walrein, triggering an explosion of smoke and ashes. When the dust settled, Walrein was still standing, purple sparks cackled around Zen-ki's poison-affected body as he stumbled for a second. Zen-ki closed his eyes and re-focused.

"Waaaalrreeeeeiiinnn!" Walrein bellowed as it stood high and glared at his opponent, almost instantly he fell with a thud.

"Walrein is no longer able to battle, Samurott is the winner."

"Thank you Walrein. You fought hard." K.R. said, recalling his fallen pokemon

* * *

"Your Samurott is an elite pokemon, it is suffering from a high-leveled Toxic and still managed to knock out half of my pokemon team, one of which being my most powerful."

"Heh. Zen-ki, keep strong until the end." Tyler said as Zen-ki nodded in response.

K.R. turned to his partner sitting next to him. "Poochyena, you ready to go?"

'Arf." it barked as it hopped from the balcony onto the platform.

"Zen-ki, let's try to take this little runt down in one shot. _**Hydro** **Cannon**_!"

Zen-ki opened its mouth as another water orb emerged from its mouth and fired it at Poochyena. This orb was not as powerful as the one that countered Samurott's Hyper Beam but still packed some force behind it as it slammed into Poochyena with a direct hit. Poochyena fell into the water as it got onto a nearby platform. Purple sparks crackled around Zen-ki's body as the poison from Toxic drained even more of its strength.

"Poochyena, use **_Take Down_**!"

Poochyena sprang from his hind legs and hopped from platform to platform. The Bite pokemon picked up speed as he hopped near his opponent. Zen-ki lifted up its arms as its scabbards protected him from Poochyena's speedy charge. Poochyena found himself on top of the scabbards on Zen-ki's forelegs, which gave K.R. an idea for his next attack.

"Poochyena, _**Iron Tail**_!"

Poochyena leaped into the air from Zen-ki's scabbards as a surrogate platform and its bushy tail turned mettalic as it frontflipped and slammed its heavy tail onto Zen-ki's head, causing him to faceplant onto the platform, purple sparks cackled around his body. Zen-ki was unresponsive with swirls in his eyes.

"Samurott is unable to battle, Poochyena is the winner!"

"Hell of a job Poochyena." K.R. said excitedly

"Arf Arf!" it barked happily as it came back to the nearest platform.

"Zen-ki return!"

"Thanks for taking most of them out."

* * *

"Poochyena, take a break for now." K.R. called as Poochyena scattered back up the steps.

The battlefield was now being shifted to turf it was similar to the battlefield used in the final rounds of the regional competitions and was a fitting setting for the end of this battle. Both trainers only had two pokemon left, the fact that K.R. is going toe to toe with the winner of the Sinnoh League and Top 2 finisher in Unova proved that he was arguably the Top Rookie in Hoenn if not the top rookie on this side of the Pokemon World.

"I must admit, you definitely earned your Top 8 position in the Ever Grande Conference. It's been quite a while since anybody has went toe to toe with Tyler like this, if you're this good as a rookie trainer. It's scary to see how good you will be as a veteran." Trisha said

"Less talking, more refereeing." Tyler snapped dismissively, he on the other hand was not pleased that this rookie trainer was able to take him on like this. Maybe the Ever Grande Conference wasn't as weak as he thought...

Tyler dismissed these thoughts from his head as the battlefield finished shifting. The turf was dark green and the white lines were drawn very neatly. He began to reach for his pokeball but suddenly changed his mind and grabbed for the other one.

"Reo, let's go!"

The pokeball slammed onto the turf as an Arcanine appeared. The large fire dog howled as it bared it's canines.

"Looks like I need to fight fire with fire. Magcargo, stand by for battle!"

The fire snail appeared out of its pokeball and the flames blasted from its shell as it glared at its opponent.

"I'm getting the first move! Magcargo, _**Flamethrower **_on the dot!"

Magcargo opened his mouth as a large stream of orange flame spewed out and covered Reo. Reo however, did not dodge the flames and simply stood there. Once the flames subsided, its body glowed an orange aura.

"What is that?" K.R. asked

"It's Reo's special ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire makes it immune to fire type moves and in turn, powers up its own fire type moves, allow me to demonstrate for you. Reo, _**Flare**_** Blitz**!"

Reo's body covered itself with intense flames and charged forward at Magcargo. The flames were burning as much higher rate than normal, the center part of the flames was a sparkling blue color as it made a direct impact onto Magcargo. Thanks to its shell and high defense, the lava pokemon withstood the attack with only slight damage. "Even if Fire attacks are out, we have a few options of our own. Magcargo, _**Rock**_ **Polish**!**"**

Magcargo's shell suddenly became smoother as the scratches and blemishes disappeared. Sunlight reflected off of Magcargo's now shiny shell, giving off glistening sparkles.

"Reo, heat up this battle with _**Heat** **Wave**_!"

Reo howled as waves of flames shot out of its mouth. The heat waves increased in size due to the effects of Flash Fire and made their way towards Magcargo.  
K.R. nodded at Magcargo as it quickly disappeared, dodging the Heat Wave completely. It skated across the turf as it just dodged the incoming inferno.

"Rock Polish is a move where a pokemon polishes its shell and in turn increases its speed. Magcargo is part rock and its shell slows it down, Rock Polish dramatically increases its speed. Now Magcargo, _**Rock** **Polish**_ once more!"

Magcargo's shell glistened even brighter as its speed was practically maxed out at this point. Magcargo began making circles are Reo, Tyler however was not phased. Reo opened his mouth as solar energy gathered within it. Magcargo then directly charged at Reo with its mach-like speed. Just as Magcargo came charging directly at Reo, it fired the solarbeam from its mouth.

"Magcargo!" K.R. yelled to his pokemon

Magcargo dodged the powerful beam and was now in point blank range of the defenseless Reo.

"Magcargo, let's end this. _**Earth** **Power**_!"

Magcargo's body glowed with a golden aura as the ground split and cracked. Multiple energy beams shout up from the earth as they all fired in rapid succession. Reo could not outmaneuver the beams as it got caught in an explosion. When the smoke clered, Reo was out cold.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Magcargo is the winner!"

"Hell yeah Magcargo!"

"Magcargo."

* * *

Tyler recalled Reo to its pokeball. He only had one pokemon left as opposed to K.R.'s two. However, he did not have a look of worry or anguish on his face.

"You only have one pokemon left Tyler, not so bad for a rookie huh?"

"I'll admit you're okay...BUT you won't win this. I saved the best for last."

"I see you're quite the confident one."

Trisha, who has been mostly silent while refereeing for the sake of being professional, knew what Tyler's last pokemon was and why he kept his cool during the majority of the battle. "_He__'s finally going to use HIM...the rookie is done for."  
_

"Heh." Tyler grunted as he tossed the pokeball containing his final pokemon onto the turf. The pokeball opened and revealed a teal pokemon who resembled a jackal. It was sitting down cross-legged and had its eyes closed, as if it was meditating.

"I know you wanted to me to keep you in your pokeball so you could meditate Rukio but I need you to do a quick task for me."

"Quick Task? Why you..."

The pokemon sighed as it opened its eyes and stared directly at Magcargo. "Magcargo, show his Lucario that we're no pushovers and use _**Giga** **Impact**_!"

Magcargo disappeared and reappeared covered in orange energy, a purple vortex of energy spiraled around the orange energy encasing Magcargo. Rukio on the other hand, simply stood there as the fire/rock pokemon bolted towards him at full speed.

"_**Aura**_** Sphere**."

A blue orb began forming in Rukio's hand as Magcargo's Giga Impact was about to collide into him. Rukio sent the small aura ball at Magcargo, setting off another explosion. The smoke cleared and Rukio did not have a scratch on him, he instantly stopped Magcargo's full-speed Giga Impact in one blow. Magcargo on the other hand, was completely knocked out.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario!"

K.R. was in complete shock. Rukio only released a small aura sphere yet it was enough to completely halt a Giga Impact. Both trainers now had one pokemon left. "Poochyena, you _know_ I don't give up." K.R. said to his partner

"Arf."

* * *

Poochyena scattered its way onto the turf. He snarled at Rukio as they looked each other straight in the eye.

"Rukio, **_Extremespeed_**!" Rukio crouched down and began sprinting. Blades of wind surrounded his body as he sped up and slammed into Poochyena. Poochyena took the hit head on and got back up.

"Poochyena, _**Take** **Down**_!"

Poochyena began sprinting as he picked up speed and lines of energy exerted from his body as he slammed into Rukio. Rukio however, slid back and Tyler didn't keep him waiting for his next command. "_**Close** **Combat**_."

Lucario's fist and feet transitioned into punches and kicks as they connected onto Poochyena. The powerful fighting attack caused Poochyena to take serious damage.

"Get up Poochyena!" K.R. yelled

"Grrrr..." The Bite pokemon snarled as he stood up again, struggling a bit.

"This battle is over! Rukio, use _**Dragon** **Pulse**_!"

Rukio placed his hand in front of him as a turquoise ball of energy formed and tossed it at Poochyena.  
"Poochyena, use _**Take Down**_ again!"

Poochyena picked up speed as he galloped on the turf. He managed to avoid the powerful orb and slammed its body toward Rukio. Rukio however, caught Poochyena in his hands and held on to him tightly.

"Poochyena, get out of there! **_Incinerate_**!"

Poochyea's body glowed white hot as a blast of flame erupted from its mouth. The flames engulfed Rukio as he dropped Poochyena. "Poochyena, grab onto Lucario!" K.R. yelled to his partner

Poochyena did as he was told and jumped onto Rukio's back.

"Rukio, get Poochyena off of you, **_Extremespeed_**!"

Rukio sprinted in circles around the battlefield,it planned to use the intense speed to force Poochyena to let go.

"Poocyena! Hang in there and use _**Incinerate!"**  
_

Not letting go, Poochyena hung on tightly as he released flames from his mouth and covered Rukio in the inferno. "Lucario is part steel so Incinerate is doing a lot of damage." K.R. said

"Rukio, keep using _**Extremespeed** _AND GET POOCHYENA OFF!"

Rukio was moving at his max, but Poochyena held on tightly.

"POOCHYENA! KEEP HANGING IN THERE AND USE** _INCINERATE_**!"

As Rukio sprinted, flames continued to cover his body in short spasms. The small wolf-like pokemon would not let go for nothing in the world. Rukio sprinted and uses sharp turns and yet, pooochyena was still hanging on using Incinerate. After a few extremely jerky movements, Rukio made one last sharp turn and broke Poochyena's grasp, Poochyena was flung into the air. K.R. knew it was now on never.

"Poochyena, _**Sucker**** Punch**_!"

A sparkly shadow aura covered Poochyena's body as it gained momentum from falling in the air, it landed on all fours and continued charging at Rukio., who was off-guard from the jerky Extremespeed. Rukio nonetheless, regained its composure.

"Rukio! GET THIS OVER WITH _**AURA**** SPHERE**_!"

Rukio formed another orb. This one larger than the previous one used on Magcargo. The two forces collided and exploded. As the smoke cleared, Poochyena stood there on all fours motionless for a few moments and fell over in defeat.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario and since all of Keiku's pokemon have been defeated. The victory goes to Tyler!"

* * *

K.R. walked onto the turf and picked up Poochyena. "You did great Poochyena but we still have a long way to go, I hate moral victories but the fact that we took an elite trainer to the brink like this is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Rukio, excellent job like always." Tyler said, congratulating his partner

K.R. and Tyler met at the halfway point on the turf. Tyler held out his hand and K.R. accepted and shook it.

"It was a great battle, I admit that your Poochyena had me on the edge for a moment." Tyler said

"Your Lucario was amazing."

Tyler then turned and said, "Getting the Top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference is an okay accomplishment, I guess not all trainers who competed in this year's league are terrible."

This astonished everybody, including Trisha. "_So he's actually growing up a bit, I'm impressed..." _she thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her face

"BUT OF COURSE, I WOULD HAVE EASILY CREAMED THE COMPETITION!" Tyler said laughing to himself

"Uggghhhh. You are so immature Tyler!" Trisha fussed

K.R. looked at the time on what appeared to be an mp3 player. "I gotta head to the docks, ts time for me to get back to Kanto. "We're going the same way." Trisha said

The group let together to go to the harbor. After having a quick snack together, they walked on the docks to their prospective ships, after exchanging numbers and emails with each other. K.R. stood there with Trisha and Tyler. "Well, I guess this is it for now at least, Tyler next time we see each other, we will have a re-match!"

"Heh. Looking forward to it."

K.R. and Poochyena waved to Trisha, Tyler and Rukio. The stories, trials and tribulations K.R. had in Hoenn would follow with him for the rest of his life, he thought bout his mom and the big city and his next adventure.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N- Ok. I know the ending was a bit cheesy but sue me! VStriker, if you're reading this, then maybe this could be a backstory for our characters in your story? I don't know...haha I had a lot of fun writing this and I think I might tie this into my own fic's canon. Nonetheless, R&R please!_


End file.
